xXLost PropertyXx
by Pandamon
Summary: AU. Somehow, Zexion lost his most prized possession, his lexicon. Will he get it back and what's this about a pile of mash potato? One shot.


**Hey, this is just a short one-shot I wrote for fun. I hope you like it and please read & review! Thanks!  
>By the way, for those who do not know what planking is, it is a kind of game where you have to lie perfectly straight on your stomach in completely random places and take a picture of it. It sounds weird but it seriously is so fun.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just a seriously huge fan.**

* * *

><p>PropertyX.x<p>

"This is really stupid!" Riku slammed his head onto the cold cafeteria table, missing his tray of food by a mere centimeter.

"What's stupid?" Xion asked, taking her seat next to Riku, not bothering to stop him from continuously bashing his head on the table.

"This whole high school love-triangle-shape-line thing!" Riku said, resting his head on his arms,

"What do you mean?" Xion took a bite out of her rather bland sandwich, glad that he was no longer pounding his head on the table. Riku just gave her a skeptical glance.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" was all he said. Xion shook her head slowly, "Please explain."

"Okay, jeez this is going to take forever, well Sora likes Kairi, Kairi likes Roxas, Roxas likes Naminé, Naminé likes Axel, Axel likes Larxene, Larxene likes Zexion and Zexion likes…well…Zexion likes his Lexicon." Xion stifled a giggle at the last comment but felt bad for all her friends.

"Wow, that's like a train-wreck of heartbreak waiting to happen," Xion looked over at her friends who were all currently attempting to plank on a massive pile mash potato that they had created outside. Although they were all laughing it was quite easy to see the adoration and heartbreak on all of their faces. It was really rather tragic. "That hurts every single one of them there."

"Duh. Now do you understand why I think it's stupid?" Riku watched as Sora emerged from inside the mash potato, helping Kairi out of the creamy food as well.

"I understand how ridiculously depressing it is, but I don't see how it is stupid." Xion admitted, pushing her own food aside, deciding her sandwich tasted like cardboard. Riku nodded, "just watch them."

"Okay…" Xion watched her friends intently, trying to work out what Riku had meant. It took her a while but then she realized, after Sora had helped her up, Kairi wiped all of the potato out of his hair adoringly; Naminé slipped on some of it and Roxas had caught her, both of hem blushing like mad; and Axel and Larxene? Well that probably was the most entertaining to watch. In all the chaos, Axel had accidentally half-swallowed one of Larxene's shoes. Axel was choking and Larxene was running around him with worried eyes, cursing her tiny feet. It took the others ages before they realized that he was choking and that he needed help.

"Oh. I see what you mean," Xion said bluntly, feeling rather dumb for not noticing any of this earlier.

"They've been like that for five months now. It's RIDICULOUS!" Riku was about to resume bashing his head on the table but was interrupted by a very feminine scream, a few seconds later a very panicked Zexion appeared in the cafeteria door.

"I LOST IT!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air. Many people gasped. Many others dropped forks, plates and various types of food onto the floor. One girl even fainted dramatically. The shock was too much too take. Zexion had lost the Lexicon. Zexicon was incomplete.

"HELP ME FIND IT!" He then proceeded flipping tables and chairs, the entire student body doing the same. All of teachers and even the canteen lady were helping out. Nobody could bear to see Zexion apart from that book. He was on the verge of tears and no person in that entire school wanted to see that emo kid cry. Not even the principle Xemnas, who once gave Sora an afterschool detention for sneezing in class, wanted to see him cry. No one.

All classes were cancelled and all students willingly continued their search for the precious Lexicon. After many hours, Zexion -exhausted- laid on a table, flat on his stomach. Axel came running up to him, holding a small leather book.

Zexion turned his head to the side to examine the leather bundle that Axel was furiously waving in the air.

"Zexion! Zexion! I might not have found it but…but I hope this will suffice until you find the real one!" Axel grinned happily, holding the book out so Zexion could see it. His grin faded when Zexion turned his head away and curled into a tight ball.

"Sorry, man…" the air around turned stale, a dark aura lingered around them, dampening the moods of every one who passed by.

A few months passed by and things had changed considerably. Riku and Xion had started going out. Axel had been expelled for starting a fire in the gym; Larxene left school too, so Axel wasn't alone. Kairi realized how much she actually liked Sora, not Roxas. And Naminé and Roxas were also going out.

Sadly, though, Zexion still had not found his Lexicon. Everybody had given up on the search and Zexion was even more depressed than usual. No one could do anything to cheer him up.

Zexion was sitting in his usual seat next to Demyx, who was making the situation even worse by he never lost anything- To this every one at their table was shocked- and Marluxia.

Zexion jumped out of his seat when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Axel and Larxene standing behind him.

"Hey, I thought you two weren't allowed back in the school..." Zexion trailed off, he wasn't really that interested. Axel just grinned.

"Well, actually, we're not but I came to get my phone back but just now I had an idea-" insert shocked faces here," -did you ever check the lost property?" Zexion's eyes grew wide. He never thought to check there, nobody ever does.

Without a second word he raced off to the office. The lady sitting behind the desk was a little taken a back to see Zexion burst through the door but he paid no mind to it. "Th-the lost property box," he said breathlessly. She gave him a strange look.

"The lost property box," he said again.

"Oh that," the lady said, as if she only just remembered that it was there. She pulled a box from under the table and started rummaging through it and surely enough, under a pile of discarded jumpers, there its was. She handed Zexion the large leather book with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Happily, he returned to the cafeteria with a smile, receiving a huge round of applause and cheers erupting from the students. Zexicon was whole again.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! So, let me know what you thought of it!<strong>

**See ya next time ;).**


End file.
